


Debut

by VergofTowels



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: Written to satisfy the need for Noctis omorashi/watersports.  Can't have too much of that, really.On his 20th birthday, Noctis tries to sneak away to relieve himself and fails.  Prompto comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=75337#cmt75337
> 
> Kink meme is nsfw.

"And so," declared Regis, voice ringing around the crowded audience chamber, "it is my absolute pride and pleasure to present my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum, to you all. Please put your faith in him as you have done for me these many years." He touched Noctis's shoulder and the prince rose and turned to face the crowd of advisers, delegates, and high-ranking Lucian personnel who were now applauding loudly. His face remained impassive as ever, but he nodded to them, trying to hide his uncertainty. His father's hand was warm on his back and Noctis tried to draw some comfort from it.  
  
It was his 20th birthday today, the day he'd reached the age of majority. Ignis had been telling him for many years of the importance of this day. Not only was he now an adult in the eyes of the country, he'd finally been officially presented as heir apparent. He'd complained before about the need for a ceremony - everyone already knew he was the prince - but rules were rules. Some traditions were impossible to break.  
  
Despite the baking heat of late summer outside, Noctis found himself shivering as the most important members of the ceremony, himself obviously included, moved to a reception room to mingle. If anyone asked, Noctis would blame the air conditioning, though he knew that wasn't it. Under several layers of black wool finery, he pressed his thighs together. He should have woken up earlier... he hadn't had a chance to relieve his bladder for hours. Perhaps now that everything was over, he could slip away? But just as he was eyeing a likely-looking path to the exit, Ignis appeared at his shoulder.  
  
"Now now, Noct," he said with a sigh, "You're not done yet. I know you don't enjoy these formal gatherings, but it would mean a lot to His Majesty if you stayed and tried to appear sociable." He reached out and brushed a piece of lint from Noctis's chest, then laid his hands on the prince's arms. To Noctis's horror, Ignis looked disgustingly fond. "You're really growing up," his adviser said.  
  
"Yeah, that's great..." Noctis shrugged out of his grip. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
Ignis sighed. "Stubborn even today? You could try to show a little appreciation to everyone here who's been supporting you. Especially with what's been planned this afternoon for your birthday celebration."  
  
"That's not it," said Noctis, flushing a little. His bladder ached. "Really, thanks. I know you do a lot. It's just... I'm not good with this kind of thing." And he really had to pee.  
  
Ignis's expression softened. "Well, it's my pleasure, really. Can I get you something from the hors d'oeuvres table? They have gravlax on toast."  
  
"Sure," said Noctis, feeling guilty but so glad to get Ignis's attention off of him. "I'm just going to mill around."  
  
Once Ignis had disappeared into the crowd, he made a beeline for the wall, hoping to slip outside. There was a restroom just down the hall that was calling his name. He wished he could press a hand between his legs as he went, but such behavior was completely unseemly for a prince. It would have taken some of the pressure off, though, and he desperately needed a respite. Luckily, he managed to get out of the room without anyone else stopping him. Through some miracle, he was free.  
  
Freedom wasn't relief, though. Not five feet into the hallway, Noctis had to stop walking and weather another intense shiver that left him curled and leaning on the wall. He hadn't had it this bad since... ever possibly. Certainly since he was a little kid. He felt like a kid now, dancing from foot to foot, clammy and hot and looking like an idiot he was sure. He hoped no one else would come out after him.  
  
His movement, when it was possible again, had slowed to a crawl. He made his way along the wall, shuffling forward with willpower his only barrier to complete humiliation. One more step. Two more steps. He could see the bathroom door, impossibly far away in front of him, and he glared at it, focusing on it as his only goal in life.  
  
But it seemed he was as doomed in this as he was at actually bearing the royal mantle. The next time Noctis felt a shiver force its way through him, he also felt a sharp twinge from his bladder... and a hot leak in his underwear. He felt the color drain from his face and this time didn't hesitate to jam a palm under his tunic to try and stem the flow... but it was too much. His palm was soon soaked, as were his pants, and the carpet beneath him. He could feel a divided stream running down his thighs and knees, wetting his socks. Liquid seeped through his fingers. He couldn't breathe.

"Noct?"  
  
It was Prompto. Prompto, who unlike Noctis had been overjoyed to attend the ceremony - to be invited in the first place - and had been cheerfully snapping pictures all morning. Noctis hoped that Prompto's camera was far away from him right now. But he couldn't do anything to stop his friend from coming closer.  
  
"Noct, are you okay? You look kind of... weird... oh." His voice trailed off. Possibly he had noticed the wet spot on the carpet.  
  
Noctis choked back a sarcastic response because this was his own damn fault and he hated yelling at Prompto. "I'm fine." He wasn't. "Just go away."  
  
Prompto hesitated, then moved around him so they were face to face. "Um, okay. I can go," he said, biting his lip. After another moment, he extended his hand, though. "Or, well. Come on." He closed his fingers around Noctis's dry hand without waiting for a response and pulled him gently but insistently down the hallway to the bathroom.  
  
When the door had shut behind them, Noctis pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned. Prompto let him, backing up to give him some space. "Sorry! Sorry." He winced. "I know you're probably really mad right now. But I didn't want you to be alone..."  
  
"I WANT to be alone," Noctis snapped, face now flaming. Prompto bit his lip again, a sure sign he was nervous, and shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry," he repeated. "I just acted without thinking. You looked really upset, and I wanted to help." He shrugged, looking away. "I've, um, been in your situation before. So I know it sucks. Sometimes it just happens, though, you know? I didn't want you to think I was going to go off and make fun of you if I left."  
  
Noctis glared at him, then shrugged and looked away. The anger was draining out of him as steadily as his pants were cooling, replaced with a weary ache of humiliation.  
  
Prompto shifted on his feet. "Um, I can get you some new clothes if you want? I remember where your bedroom is." Even though Noctis had been living in an apartment for years, the closet he had here was still stocked with his clothes. Being the prince, he had no shortage.  
  
Noctis shrugged again, then nodded jerkily. "Yeah... okay."  
  
"Okay," said Prompto, brightening a little. "I'll be right back." He turned to leave. Noctis caught his hand before he could open the door.  
  
"Thanks, Prompto."  
  
His friend smiled sunnily and, before Noctis could stop him, lifted the prince's hand and kissed the back of it. "Of course. Be right back!" And he was gone.  
  
Noctis stared at the door for several seconds, then hurried to conceal himself in a stall. It was probably just the adrenaline wearing off, but now he felt shaky again in a whole different way...


End file.
